


Because I Want To

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bucky Barnes 1940s, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Love, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, War, World War II, people dont appreciate steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader wants Bucky last night to be special





	Because I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

Bucky woke to the abrupt sound of his alarm clock. It was old and ground against the wood of his nightstand as it emitted its monotonous ring. Silencing it abruptly he rose, looking over at his sister’s still sleeping figure, his heart heavy in his chest. After all, he wasn’t sure how many other times he would do this. He washed and donned his work clothes before heading to the kitchen where his mother was already preparing his breakfast. He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek before sitting at the table as she laid a plate in front of him. She sat too, having already eaten, and sipped her cup of coffee watching him steadily.  
‘You always stare at people when they’re eating?’ he joked as she watched him, sorrow evident on her face.  
‘No, I do not and don’t talk to your mother like that. You’re not too old for a clip around the ear you know.’  
‘Sorry ma,’ he said, bringing his own mug of coffee to his lips and sipping gently.  
‘I just can’t believe it,’ his mother started, causing Bucky to roll his eyes.  
‘Ma-’  
‘Don’t start James! I’m allowed to be sad, my eldest and my only boy is heading off to God knows what tomorrow so I’m bound to be a little upset.’  
‘I’ll be fine,’ Bucky dismissed her, though the knot that had been growing in his stomach since he had received his drafting letters.  
‘Is that why you haven’t told Y/N or Steve you’ve been drafted yet?’ she asked with a knowing look, ‘You can’t fool your mother you know.’  
‘Look Ma, you don’t think I’m worried? Of course, I am. But I can’t be and neither can you. The girls need you to be strong and I can’t be worrying about you while I’m away.’

She sighed but nodded as he motioned for her to composure herself as he heard movement coming from the bedroom signalling his sister was waking for school. She came out soon after and they ate breakfast as normal, steadfastly ignoring the elephant in the room. He was the oldest of four children but he and his youngest sister, Rachel, were the only two who lived at home with their mother, their other sisters having moved out once they married. His father had died when he was young and his mother’s ailing health affected her ability to work so, as Bucky was the oldest and only boy and so had stayed to help his mother with bills and rent.

Sergeant James Barnes, 107th Infantry Regiment.

That had been what was listed on his draft letter instructing him to prepare to depart for training in England a few days after and join the war effort.

James Barnes, soldier.

The words played over and over in his head. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He had this strange sense of duty to help the war effort, like many men his age, but there were so many things he did not want to leave behind. His family. His friends. Y/N.  
He hoped his soldier's wage would be enough to match his wage he had now. He worried how they’d manage without him.  
He was sure that Steve, his best friend, would get himself in trouble within five minutes of him being gone.  
And Y/N, he worried about her. They’d met nearly a year ago when she’d been working in a small mom and pop diner. He’d met Steve for breakfast and she had been the most gorgeous woman in the room. Y/N, however, had no interest in his advances. Determined he’d returned everyday only for to have his heart broken repeatedly. One night of walking her home had won her over and they’d been going steady ever since. It was strange for Bucky, he had never imagined that he’d be the kind of guy to have a serious girlfriend. He was good at dating, quite the ladies’ man, but he had never had a long-term girlfriend. Bucky was head over heels in love.

That was why he hadn’t told her. He’d found out at the start of the week he was due to be drafted but had kept quiet, not wanting to see the heartbreak that would inevitably befall her face when she found out. He didn’t want to hurt her. So, he’d hatched a plan. Once she finished work she would meet him at the expo where he would be dressed in his army uniform and they would spend his last night together. 

Bucky rose from his chair and placed his mug and plate on the side and then leant down to kiss his mother and sister goodbye before heading to work. He worked at a small garage not so far away. Bucky was very clever and had excelled in school but unfortunately, college had just not been on the table and he had taken one of the best jobs he could get. It was hard work but it provided well so he couldn’t complain. Bob, the owner of the shop, allowed him to leave early that evening and he headed home and ate dinner with his family before he changed into his uniform and headed out. He found Steve as he always did, fighting in an alley, and after saving his ass once again the two of them headed to Howard Stark’s Expo. Steve was saddened by Bucky’s departure but Bucky was sure this was more to do with him not being able to sign up for the army than his worries for his friend. Once at the expo Bucky’s eyes scanned the crowd for his beau and found her standing with her friend looking as stunning as ever. Her eyes fell on him at the same time and the smile fell from her face taking in the sight of him in uniform. He waved and moved through the crowd nonchalantly trying to stave off the predictable reaction.

‘Hey doll,’ Bucky greeted, leaning in to place a quick kiss on her cheek. Her face was neutral but Bucky could see the storm brewing behind her y/e/c eyes, ‘Hey Dot, right? This is my friend Steve,’ Bucky said, trying to keep the conversation steady.  
‘Hi,’ Dot replied crestfallen, looking at Steve trying, and failing miserably, to hide the disappointment she was feeling over being set up with someone of Steve’s stature.  
‘Steve, Dot, would you excuse us a minute?’ Y/N said pulling Bucky over to a gap in the exhibits where the background chatter wasn’t as loud.  
‘What’s that?’ she asked shakily gesturing to his uniform.  
‘What’s what?’  
‘Don’t. Don’t pretend. You’ve been drafted, right?’ she asked heartbrokenly. Bucky nodded which caused her to bite her lip and close her eyes attempting to stop tears from coming.  
‘When?’  
‘Tomorrow.’  
Y/N heaved a sigh, her hand grasping the scratchy material on his chest.

‘Look doll, I know it’s not ideal.’  
‘Not ideal?!’  
‘Yes, not ideal. But this is the way things are and tonight’s my last night. I just want to spend tonight with my girl and my best friend and have fun. I don’t want to think about anything other than that.’ Y/N looked at him in disbelief but suddenly her features softened and she nodded. Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, the pad of his thumb swiping under her cheek to catch the errant tear that had spilt over.  
‘We should get back to them, I think there’s a good chance the awkward silence will have crushed Steve by now,’ he joked, revelling in the giggle that emitted from her. They stayed close to each other throughout the night, never more than arm’s length apart, both desperately in need of some contact. Unfortunately, the expo was a bust and shortly after Steve had gone wayward departing from the group.

The three of them walked at a loss in silence through the streets of Brooklyn, Bucky and Y/N with linked arms with Dot trailing beside them.‘We could go dancing,’ Dot suggested.  
‘You don’t have a partner,’ Bucky reminded her.  
‘We could take it in turns,’ she said, though Y/N’s face fell.  
‘Maybe if you were a bit nicer to Steve he would have been your partner,’ she said coolly. Dot’s jaw clenched, not liking being called out on her prejudice.  
‘I didn’t make him leave.’  
‘You didn’t exactly make him want to stay did you.’  
‘He’s not exactly how you described.’  
Y/N stopped in her tracks, causing Bucky to halt at her side, ‘So now it’s my fault you were rude? I told you he was sweet, funny, caring and lovely. How did I lie?’  
‘He’s just not-’  
‘What 6’4 with rippling muscles? So what? You’d be lucky to be with a guy like Steve!’  
‘Y/N.’  
‘Stay out of this Buck. Look, why don’t you go dancing. Maybe you’ll be able to find that Greek god with the personality of a teaspoon partner you’re looking for,’ Y/N storming off leaving Dot in her path. Bucky shrugged at the girl before jogging to catch up with his girlfriend.

‘What was that about?’ he asked but Y/N ploughed ahead, ‘Y/N slow down, what was all that about?'  
‘She’d be lucky to have Steve. He’s caring, sweet, loyal and she’s throwing her chance away because he’s not gorgeous!’ Bucky grabbed her forearms stopping her in her tracks, slowing the hysteria somewhat.  
‘Babe do I have something to be worried about? You seem to be very interested in Steve right now,’ Bucky joked as she continued.  
‘She was-’  
‘Babe. I know it’s not about Steve, what’s this really about?’  
‘She’s not bothered! She doesn’t have to be. She can reject Steve without batting an eye. She can go to that dance hall tonight and dance with twenty guys and not care a pinch because they’ll be there when she goes back. She’s got all the time in the world to spend with people she likes and I’ve got less than 24 hours to spend with the person I want to spend forever with. How is that fair?’ Her breath was heavy now as she ranted, tears stinging her eyes as she did so. Bucky pulled her into his chest and cradled her head gently as she sobbed.  
‘I know,’ he said, his voice thick with tears. As she pulled away her eyes were puffy and tears had dampened her face leaving her tracks through her makeup in their wake.   
‘Look, I don’t know about you but I don’t really feel like going dancing, do you?’ he said, watching as she shook her head, ‘How about we head back to mine and just spend the evening in. My mom’s on a night shift tonight and Rachel’s at my sisters.’  
‘Okay,’ she sniffled and the two started to make their way to his apartment a few blocks away.

Once Bucky slipped his jacket off and then went to the fridge to grab them both a beer. Meanwhile, Y/N went to the radio and switched it on, scanning the stations until she heard one of her favourite songs start to play. Bucky reemerged as she rose, smiling at him widely. ‘I love this song,’ she said and Bucky nodded moving forward to place both bottles on the coffee table before offering his hand out. Y/N took it gratefully and he pulled her towards him, his hands coming around her waist as hers made her way around his neck. He held her close as she moved her head towards his chest, the shirt stiff against her face, tears threatening to spill over again. They danced slowly and silently, not wanting to discuss the forthcoming problem.

‘Buck?’ Y/N whispered quietly, pulling back from his chest and looking at him with large eyes.  
‘Yes?’  
‘I’ve been thinking.’  
‘What ‘bout doll?’  
‘About…us,’ she said, biting her lip as Bucky’s face became puzzled.  
‘What about us?’  
‘I was thinking, I know I’ve wanted to wait to y’know. But now I’m not so sure.’  
‘You mean?’  
‘I want you to make love to me Bucky.’  
‘Doll, I don’t know you always said-’  
‘I know what I said but it’s all different now,’ she said as Bucky pulled away biting his lip. He moved towards the fireplace and steadied himself on it, weighing up the options in his head. Over the months that they had been together but they had never fully given themselves to one another. Bucky had, in the past, slept around quite a bit and often lost interest in a girl who wouldn’t put out. He was different now. Y/N came from a large Catholic family who had drummed into her the importance of not engaging in pre-marital sex. Sure, they had been intimate in other ways but they hadn’t gone all the way but Y/N seemed to be changing her mind.  
‘Doll, I would love nothing more than to make love to you but I don’t want to do it if you’re just rushing things because I’m leaving tomorrow.’  
‘Well, of course, that’s why.’  
‘I don’t want you to do it just because.’  
‘I’m doing it because I want to,’ she said coming forward to place a reassuring hand on his bicep, ‘I’ve wanted to for a while but didn’t do anything because I always supposed that was what I should do. But it’s your last night here and I want nothing more than to be with you, all of you, and it seems silly not to just because we’ve not got a ring on our finger, doesn’t it?’

‘Only if you’re sure,’ Bucky said, turning to face her and searching her features for any flicker of doubt.  
‘I’m sure,’ Y/N said, taking his hand in hers and leading him through to his bedroom.

Once inside she sat on the bed and pulled him down beside her. She leaned forward timidly and captured her lips with hers. Bucky responded enthusiastically and the two made out for a while. Y/N’s fingers knotted through his short hair and tentatively Bucky moved his hand from her waist to her breast cupping it gently, as his other moved around her back and pulled the zipper on her dress down before sliding the fabric down and off her arms. Y/N moaned into the kiss as he did it and allowed him to lay her down and move above her.

Her hands moved from his hair and started to unbutton his shirt, he hands tracing his warm skin delicately causing him to moan. Bucky’s hands moved southward and traced up and down her thigh teasing her gently.  
‘Buck,’ she moaned gently as his hands reached her panties, rubbing her mound through the silk gently.  
‘Lift up doll,’ he said. As she obliged he pulled her dress off her bottom half in one fell swoop. He marvelled as she laid there in just her bra and panties. He lay at her side again, teasing the warm skin of her belly as she reached to palm his semi-erect length.  
‘No doll,’ he muttered into her ear, ‘this is all about you.’  
Then he kissed along her jaw and down her neck, his large hands reaching under her to remove her bra. His lips captured her nipple and she moaned, her back arching off the bed. He continued southward, his lips leaving a wet trail along her flesh. He broke contact as he got to the waistband of her knickers, raising himself off the bed and clambering out of his own pants and underwear before climbing back on the bed and recommencing his work. He pulled her underwear down, exposing her damp pussy to the cool night air.

His breath was warm against her flesh and it caused a tingle to run up her spine. Leaning forward his tongue lapped at her now damp folds, flicking over her clit in a steady rhythm. Y/N couldn’t believe how long she’d put this off, the feeling of his tongue on her was better than anything she could imagine. It took all her strength to stop her from bucking up into his face. Her breath was ragged as she wound her fingers into his hair, causing him to chuckle. She could hear the steady pounding of blood in her ears. 

His finger traced her entrance and slipped in gently, stretching her just a fraction. She was slick so there was little resistance, and so he added another, curving them a little, knowing the effect it would have. He worked in and out his lips capturing the small bundle of nerves that begged to be touched between his lips. All at once he hit her sweet spot and relief washed over her, causing her body to go taut and her legs tremble around his ears. Bucky moved off her and moved upwards, capturing her lips with his once again.  
‘That was-’ she started but found there were no words and instead grasped his face pulling him in for another tender kiss.  
Bucky pulled back, watching her come undone underneath him had driven him crazy and he was harder than ever as he knelt between her legs, running his hand over his erect cock.

‘Ready princess?’ he asked, as she lay spread before him.  
‘Yes Bucky, make love to me,’ she asked. Bucky stationed himself at her entrance and eased in gently. He groaned at the contact, not one of the girls he’d been with had ever felt this good. He moved steadily, gaining speed as her wall fluttered around him edging him ever further. She pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately as her hands traced his back.  
‘I love you,’ she whispered breathily, as his head fell to her neck feeling his climax coming.  
‘I love you too,’ he said, groaning as she gained confidence and thrust her hips up to meet his movements. His hand traced around her clit spurring her on. Soon after her legs pulled him closer, wrapping around him changing the angle once again. He could go deeper here and once again, with a small cry of ‘James,’ she came without warning, her walls fluttering around him causing him to follow, spilling into her. Bucky collapsed on top of her, his breath uneven as her hand ran through his hair soothingly. He felt himself going soft and so he pulled out, coming to lay beside her. They lay, basking in the afterglow, content with just being next to each other. 

She turned to face him, supporting herself on her elbow and traced her hand down his chest. ‘I’m glad we did this.’  
‘Me too,’ Bucky agreed. Suddenly, Y/N’s eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth.  
‘What, what is it?’ he questioned, worrying at the panicked look on her face.  
‘You need a picture!’  
‘A picture?’  
‘Of me. To take with you, so you don’t forget me.’  
‘Doll, you think I could ever forget you?’ he chuckled as she rolled her eyes.  
‘You know what I mean,’ she said, moving towards him and cuddling into his side. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and he kissed her forehead gently.  
‘There’s no way I could forget you after that anyway,’ he chuckled, which earnt him a small swat to the chest.


End file.
